


Inclement

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [31]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Case Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6838888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inclement weather disturbs a scene and perhaps the team as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inclement

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day. This time for 6/2/1999 and the word [inclement](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/06/02/inclement).
> 
> Kudos, comments, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.
> 
> I struggled with this one, so not completely happy with it, but meh. 
> 
> Inclement weather messes up a crime scene.

# 

Inclement

Thunder rolled through the open field. The clouds opened up and released barrels of rain. Lightning flashed. A knife gleamed in the reflection of the lightning as it flashed through the night. A piercing scream hewed the night. Blood droplets dripping from his newly pierced neck as he fell to the ground gasping for breath.

“Damn this inclement weather.” Tony cursed shaking his leg futilely in an attempt to reduce the amount of water clinging to him while the rain poured down on them all.

Kate rolled her eyes. “The sooner we work this crime scene the sooner we can get back to the nice warm, dry building.”

“Right. I’ll take the photos. You do sketching. McGee can bag and tag.” Tony nodded slipping into his no nonsense mode.

Gibbs watched his team and nodded approvingly before switching to studying the body to get more information for their case and make sure nothing was missed despite the inclement weather pounding the region into a dirty crime scene. Unfortunately, he couldn’t control the weather much as he might wish to. Growling, he demanded. “Move faster people, we need to finish this scene before the weather washes away all evidence.”

There was a ghastly beauty to the scene as the rain washed away the blood from the cut on the victim’s neck leaving a slight pink tinge behind wherever the water flowed. No doubt the huge slice on the victim’s neck was the cause of death even though the blood had mostly washed away due to the rain.

McGee shuddered as he stared at the body. Who knew that terrible weather could actually make a crime scene more disturbing. There was something wrong when looking at the body you wondered where all the blood was. He couldn’t wait to finish this scene and get back to NCIS where he could hopefully block this vision out of his mind.


End file.
